Gage de Dumby
by Aparte2
Summary: La suite de ma fiction, aparté . A cause d'un gage de Dumbledore, Severus Snape se doit de faire semblant d'aimer son élève honni. Mais le haït-il vraiment en fin de compte ?
1. Explication

**Voilà voilà mon explication. J'ai perdu mon mot de passe et l'e-mail d'activation, je ne le reçoit pas. J'écris donc la suite de ma fiction, ici : **.net/s/5244026/1/Le_Gage_de_Dumby

_Alors pour ceux qui veulent toujours me suivre dans cette aventure ! Enjoy ! :D _


	2. Une famille

_Voilà la suite tant attendu ! Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la poster mais ... j'ai l'école et ce problème de connexion ! Grr ! Enfin bref, j'espère que cette suite vous fera suffisamment plaisir pour que vous me pardonniez. Rappelez vous, les trois premiers chapitres sont écrit par Aparte (donc moi-même, mon ancien compte) je reprends la ficiton à partir du chapitre quatre sous le nom d'Aparte2. ;)_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Le Gage de Dumby.**

**Chapitre 4 : « Une famille. »**

Un vent glacé, une fatigue surpuissante, les genoux flageolant, le souffle court, la peur se reflétant dans des yeux émeraudes, des larmes sur les joues, Harry venait de transplaner à la suite de son tendre professeur. Il entendait les cris de celui-ci résonner dans les pièces du manoir Snape. Son coeur bondissait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il serrait fort sa baguette dans sa main droite.

Harry avança doucement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible sur le gravier. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la demeure avant de se précipiter sur Tom Riddle stupéfait de trouver l'Elu aussi vite dans son QG. Il brandit sa baguette droit sur l'homme vêtu de noir, au sol qui agonissait. Il siffla en fourchelang :

- Mon cher Harry tu ne veux pas que ton cher ami meurt n'est ce pas ? Alors baisse cette jolie baguette et rend toi.

- Je ne te connais que trop bien Tomy, tu ne lui laisseras jamais la vie sauve.

Le lord noir grogna de rage sous le surnom que son ennemi lui avait affublé et il lui lança _Avada Kedavra_. Le jeune homme sauta sur le côté et le sort ricocha sur le miroir juste derrière l'étudiant, revenant sur son propriétaire qui s'écroula au près de son serviteur.

Harry leva sa baguette et vit que tout les mangemorts avaient désertés. Il se redressa et chercha Severus des yeux, le trouvant allongés sur le côté, la respiration laborieuse.

Harry courut jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras avant de transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard, où enseignants et étudiants l'attendaient, anxieux. Madame Pomfresh lança un sort sur le maitre des potions qui se retrouva dans l'infirmerie alors que Harry se faisait harceler de questions. Le jeune homme annonça à l'école que le mage noir était mort et rejoignit son tendre professeur dans la pièce blanche qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Severus était allongé sur le lit le plus reculé de l'infirmerie, son état s'était stabilisé, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues trop pâle d'un Gryffondor au coeur brisé. Il touchait les lèvres de son professeur, son teint cireux, ses cheveux corbeau. Il souffrait en voyant cette personne qu'il aimait, inerte sur ce lit. Le teint plus pâle que jamais le maitre des potions lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de le perdre. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les personnes que son coeur voulait garder, meurent ? Harry sanglota et chanta la voix brisé :

_- Dors, dors mon Sevy,_

_Laisse les rêves prendre vie sous tes paupières._

_Dors, Dors mon Sevy,_

_Et laisse tes pensées s'envoler dans les airs._

_Dors, Dors mon Sevy,_

_Comme jamais avant tu as espérés._

_Dors, Dors mon Sevy,_

_Car à jamais un ange veillera sur toi, je te le promets._

_Dors, Dors mon Sevy,_

_Et demain quand tu te réveillera,_

_Moi je serais là._

Le coeur de l'étudiant se brisa alors que les larmes revenaient plus fortes sur ses joues. Cela faisait deux jours que son amour était dans le coma. Harry prit la main blanche de Severus et la porta à ses lèvres, à ses yeux, sur ses joues. Il se pencha sur le maitre des potions, l'embrassant tendrement. Il souffla sur ses lèvres :

- Je t'aime mon ange, reviens.

Puis il s'écroula sur le corps. Il s'endormit les larmes aux yeux, les joues humides, les lèvres rouges, sa main droite enlacé avec celle de son professeur.

L'infirmière ouvrit le rideau qui cachait le lit de Severus aux autres en silence. Elle vit l'élève sur l'enseignant et elle soupira de tristesse. Elle aimait énormément Harry et elle ne voulait pas lui dire que Severus ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Le jeune Gryffondor était fort, il pourrait tout supporter mais ... il avait put tout supporter parce que tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il tue le Mage Noir. Et maintenant qu'il était mort ? Ce pourrait-il que ... Madame Pomfresh ne voulut plus y penser. Elle ouvrit sa main droite et fixa la petite fiole que le professeur Snape lui avait donné plusieurs mois auparavant dans sa paume. La fiole semblait si petite dans sa main vieillit par le temps. Est ce que cette potion allait guérir son inventeur ?

'Les Longdubat devront attendre', pensa t-elle, en versant le liquidre brunâtre dans la bouche du Serpentard.

Madame Pomfresh déposa un baiser sur le front humide du professeur et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Vivez Severus. Vous ne voulez pas la mort de votre amour n'est ce pas ?

L'infirmière rouvrit le rideau et s'occupa de ses autres patients ne voyant pas la main droite du Serpentard bouger et loger la main du Gryffondor endormi et la sienne sur son coeur.

Harry se réveilla en tremblant. Est ce que son amour allait se réveiller aujourd'hui ? Est ce qu'il devrait encore attendre des heures sur ce siège refusant de le quitter par peur de rater son réveil ? Harry releva la tête et embrassa les lèvres fines de son amour. Il se redressa et murmura :

- Severus réveille toi, je t'en prie.

Les yeux du professeur bougèrent sous les paupières closes, pour enfin s'ouvrirent sous un cri de victoire de l'élève qui embrassa l'enseignant avec passion. Snape, toujours un peu endormit, se laissa faire avant de se rendre compte que c'était Harry Potter qui lui donnait un baiser. Il repoussa violemment l'élève et hurla :

- Monsieur Potter ne me touchez pas ! Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Madame Pomfresh arriva alerté par les cris du professeur. En le voyant, elle le serra dans ses bras et demanda :

- Vous allez bien Severus ?

- Bien mieux depuis que Potter m'a lâché ! Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

L'infirmière fronça ses sourcils en regardant le professeur fixement dans les yeux. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et demanda calmement :

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? Vous avez été appelé par Vous-savez-qui. Il vous a torturé et Monsieur Potter vous a sauvé de la mort en tuant Vous-savez-qui. Il vous a ramené à Poudlard et je vous ai transféré ici.

Le professeur secoua sa tête et regarda la lumière au sommet de la baguette de l'infirmière. Il la suivit des yeux et annonça :

- La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que je jouais avec les autres enseignants à un jeu débile que Monsieur Thomas avait appris au directeur.

- Le trou du cul, compléta Harry.

- Comment osé vous ... , commença Severus croyant que son élève l'ai insulté.

- Mais non Sev ... Professeur ! C'est le jeu, son nom.

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur et regarda la femme en face de lui. Il dit :

- Alors ... j'ai raté quoi ? Qui a perdu ? Quel était le gage ?

- Oui. Vous. Laissez tombé, répondit Harry essayant de contrôler ses larmes.

Le jeune homme lança un regard à l'infirmière qui voulait dire : Ne-dites-rien-à-Severus-sinon-je-mourrais. La vieille femme acquiesça et partit pour prévenir Dumbledore de l'état du professeur.

Celui-ci leva des yeux gorgés d'haine sur son élève honni. Il posa son index sur ses propres lèvres essayant de comprendre pourquoi celles du plus jeune s'étaient égarés à cette endroit précis. Il frissonna lorsque l'élève imita son geste, les yeux tristes, le feu aux joues. Le professeur se racla la gorge et demanda enfin :

- Pourquoi ?

Harry savait pertinemment de quoi parlait l'homme. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sur le lit, et regarda dans le vide en commençant à parler.

- Parfois vaux mieux ne pas savoir. Ne pas connaitre les raisons. Peut-être ... peut-être que finalement il valait mieux que vous oublié _ça _! Je crois que ... vous seriez plus heureux en ne sachant pas. Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Vous n'avez rien fais d'humiliant. Enfin ... _si _vous avez fait des choses un peu _spécial _mais je ... à part moi, personne n'en a vraiment été témoin. Je crois que je vais demandé au professeur Dumbledore de supprimer les évènements des mois d'Octobre et Novembre de ma mémoire. Cela sera surement ... mieux. Oui, je ... ça sera super et ... Dis moi que tu n'as pas oublié ! hurla Harry en se tournant vers son professeur s'agrippant désespérément à son cou.

Le maitre des potions ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il frictionna le dos de son élève en lui demandant gentiment de se calmer. L'élève pleurait tellement ! Il entendit Harry lui susurrer à l'oreille :

_- Dors, dors mon Sevy,_

_Laisse les rêves prendre vie sous tes paupières._

_Dors, Dors mon Sevy,_

_Et laisse tes pensées s'envoler dans les airs._

_Dors, Dors mon Sevy,_

_Comme jamais avant tu as espérés._

_Dors, Dors mon Sevy,_

_Car à jamais un ange veillera sur toi, je te le promets._

_Dors, Dors mon Sevy,_

_Et demain quand tu te réveillera,_

_Moi je serais là._

Puis l'élève commença à inventer d'autres paroles à cette chanson qui était le symbole de l'enfance pour Severus.

_- Souviens toi mon Sevy,_

_Tu disais être égoïste en mentant,_

_Souviens toi mon Sevy,_

_Ne me laisse plus seul maintenant._

_J'ai laissé la fierté t'éloigner,_

_Ne laisse pas Voldemort te faire oublier._

_Je t'en supplie mon Sevy,_

_Tu es la lumière dans ma vie._

_Reviens moi,_

_Et on oubliera._

_Je t'en supplie souviens toi,_

_La première fois,_

_Ton gage était sur moi,_

_Je t'en supplie souviens toi._

_Ne me laisse pas seul, sans toi._

Des images apparaissaient dans l'esprit embrumés de Severus. Il se voyait dire des paroles qu'il exécrait pour ne pas mourir. Ce gage, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier ! Il se souvient, de la couleur vive des cartes alors que sa sentence se faisait entendre. Séduire Harry Potter. Il avait pensé que cela allait être un jeu d'enfant, mais il s'était perdu. Il avait oublié la solitude pour l'amour. Il s'était trompé en croyant avoir gagné, parce qu'il avait perdu Harry. Son bras lui avait fait affreusement mal alors qu'il disait à Harry au revoir. Un adieu qu'il savait sûr. Mais il s'était encore trompé. Il avait tout perdu en l'espace d'un mois, et aujourd'hui il semblait tout retrouver.

Severus passa une main douce derrière la nuque de son élève et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres rouges de son amour. Il se souvient alors de leur dernier baiser échangé, de la chaleur qu'Harry lui avait donné lorsqu'ils avaient dormis ensembles. La tristesse qu'il avait ressentit quand le jeune homme avait su pour le gage, la complicité qu'il avait eu avec Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Le sourire bienheureux qu'il s'était étiré sur son visage après un regard échangé avec Harry dans la Grande Salle. Leur correspondance qui avait duré un mois, et tout le reste. Les cours de potions et ces lèvres qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais oublier. Il avait été idiot, et Harry l'avait encore sauvé. A croire que le jeune Gryffondor ne pouvait faire que cela. Severus eut une idée. Il leva les yeux vers son Gryffondor et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Que veux tu ?! Que je te mettes dans mon lit, Harry ?

Le jeune homme rit devant les paroles de son amour comprenant que l'homme faisait allusion à la première fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, frollés par leurs lèvres. La fois où Harry avait demandé que le professeur lui montre qu'il l'aimait réellement comme il semblait le penser. Harry sortit un livre de sous le lit et le tendit au professeur qui lu avec un sourire :

**« Comment faire tomber Harry Potter dans vos bras**

**de Hermione Granger**

**&**

**Ronald Weasley »**

Le professeur embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et souffla sur elle. C'est à ce moment là que le Directeur de Poudlard arriva. Severus lança à son élève :

- Vous avez ... une retenue pour ce soir. A huit heure précis dans mes appartements. Ne soyez pas en retard !

Harry sourit ne pouvant cacher sa joie. Il sauta sur son professeur et dévora ses lèvres sous les yeux malicieux du Directeur qui se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Le Gryffondor prit ses affaires et juste avant de partir lança au maitre des potions :

- Je ne serais pas en retard Professeur. Je le promets. A ce soir.

Harry traversa les couloirs de Poudlard avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il sauta au cou de ses amis qui comprirent que le maitre des potions étaient sortis du coma et que tout allait bien entre eux. Harry leur expliqua ce qui s'était entièrement passé et releva la tête vers les élèves en face de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Blaise et Draco.

'Ils étaient là depuis combien de temps c'est deux là ?' se demanda t-il.

Ron dût comprendre le regard de son ami puisqu'il expliqua :

- Grâce à vous deux, Snape et toi, on a tous compris que la vie est courte alors ... on a profité et ... bah ... Moi et Blaise et Hermy avec Malfoy.

- Draco, Weasel ! cracha le blond.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel et enlaça son ami sous les yeux jaloux de son petit ami. Hermione embrassa tendrement le front du châtain aux deux émeraudes et lui dit :

- Même si on est bien partis pour l'alliance entre nos deux maisons, je crois que c'est deux là vont mettre beaucoup de temps pour bien s'entendre. Mais il faudra vous y faire les gars, commença Hermione en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, en se retournant vers son petit ami et son meilleur ami.

- En effet, ajouta Harry. Blaise est le meilleur ami de Draco et Ron celui d'Hermy alors s'il vous plait ...

- Et je suis le filleul du futur mari d'Harry Potter, annonça Draco. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que nous aurions put ... être tous une famille.

Harry hocha de la tête et prit les quatre adolescents dans ses bras grands ouverts souriant au dernier mot du blond qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles :

_« Une famille. »_

* * *

_Donc le retour de ma fiction ! :D_

_Je préviens, je préviens. J'ai un autre compte encore, celui de Zekiro, où j'écrirais surtout des Harry/Severus. Je vais bientôt mettre le premier chapitre pour ceux que cela intéresse. Bisous à tous et ..._

_à Bientôt ! _

_Aparté._


End file.
